How It All Began
by april75
Summary: Sebastian meets his future step sister
1. Default Chapter

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, May 08, 2002 12:17 AM  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Cruel Intentions.  
  
  
I want to get one thing straight I do not believe in all that hearts and flowerers crap. If it is required of me I will put a good act on to get my conquest in bed. That was what all women were to me. They all put on a good show, but they all wanted the same thing. A good fucking and I was the guy to give it to them. At the tender age of fifteen I had bedded my class, all the Freshman, and I was working on the Juniors. The women couldn't resist me and I knew it. All it really took was a little charm and by the end of the night they slipped their panties off and was begging for me. That all changed when I met her. Who is her? She was my soon to be step-sister and when I heard she was my age I knew I was gonna fuck her. Fat or ugly she would be the ultimate conquest. Kind of sick huh? I figured by the end of the engagement party she would be sucking me off. Boy I was thrown for a loop.  
  
It all started when my father informed me he was getting married to a lovely woman with a daughter my age. He must have felt the wheels turning because he gave me a stern glance and a firm warning.  
  
"Hands off Sebastian this is one girl that is off limits. Get off on all ditzy high school girls and leave this one alone." My father warned me for the millionth time that. He knew about my reputation. Hell where do you think I learned it from?  
  
That's why I was shocked he was getting married. With someone his age too! The lady must be loaded. I mean we weren't exactly poor so she must be the female Donald Trump.  
  
"How do you know she won't be after me?" I asked innocently.  
  
My father glared at me before answering. " I met her and believe me the girl is pure class. She wouldn't fall for your shit. Besides I lover her mother and your not screwing this up for me."  
  
Loved her? Yeah right. Loved her money. Now I wasn't gonna try to screw her until my father told me not to. Typical teen rebellion I guess. The idea of Princess Grace on all fours while I took her from behind was intriguing to say the least.  
  
When the party started and Mrs. Moneybags and her pure daughter were being announced I made sure I was there to greet them.  
  
When I first laid eyes on her my first thought was I wanna fuck her and that was odd. When I first met females no matter what they looked like my first thought was always Wonder how long it would take me to fuck her? Don't see the differnce. You see to me it meant to bed her would be for pleasure not sport. She was exquiste. Brown wavy hair that fell right before her breasts. And those eyes. An emerald green She was small. Tiny in fact but she just oozed sex appeal and I felt a stirring inside of me when she game me a slow sexy smile. That too bothered me. I never felt anything unless I wanted myslelf too. I never groaned or even got hard unless I wanted to.Yes she would be a pleasure to bed and I was still confident with myself that she would be mine by the end of the night.  
  
"Sebastian meet your future step-sister Kathryn Merteil." My father said and I noticed how he stressed the word step-sister. Yeah whatever Dad.  
  
"Charmed." I say giving her my most charming smile and kiss her hand.  
  
Her reaction was to smile a cold smile that made me almost drop her hand. Now this was not an original line on my part. It was always was my opening act.Usually they would giggle and blush. But the bitch just smiled that cold smile and laughed mockingly.  
  
"Tell me Sebastian does that always work? Or do you have to say more bullshit?"  
  
To say I was suprised is putting it mildly. Actually it mostly did work for me. So she needed a little thawing. Nothing I couldn't deal with." You have to excuse me I was just blown away from your beauty." I say sincerly.  
  
"Please Sebastian call me when you get better material." She said and walked away.  
  
The bitch walked away from me! Noone walked away from me. Part of me wanted run after her and grab the bitch's hair and slap that damn smile off her face. But of course I didn't. Even if someone got the better of me I never showed it. Instead I turned and greeted my future stepmother.   
  
"Hello Tiffany. Welcome to the family."  
  
She gave me the once over and I saw she liked what she saw. She looked live every other rich society woman. Fancy clothes with that too tight face that probably was nipped ant tucked in every was possible.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine." Oh god she practically licked her lips while looking at me. So this is your future wife Father? Money sure makes you blind.  
  
After that wonderful exchange I sought after Kathryn. When I found her I held back watching her work the room. She even walked sexy. Nothing too obvious just a confident prowl. She was an enigma to me. I could tell when I greeted her she liked what she saw so what was her problem.   
  
Looking back I laugh at myself actually trying to figure her out. Noone could and noone pribably would.  
But she was a challenge to me and I never backed down from a challenge. 


	2. 2

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, May 09, 2002 2:18 AM  
  
Exceptional student, well rounded these were the words that were being used to describe Kathryn. I was curious about the girl so I inquired about her. It seemed my future step-sister had the reputation of a saint. I didn't believe it. After our short exchange I knew she was a ballbreaker.  
  
"Does she fuck around?" I asked bluntly  
  
The girl that I directed my question to looked at me with a shocked expression. She was noone important some random girl I started to flirt with and began pumping for information.   
  
"She's not that type of girl." The girl stammered out and walked away.  
  
Two in a row tonight! This was not my night and it all was her fault! With that thought I looked up and scanned the room for her. She was nowhere to be found. Now anyone else would simply think she went to the bathroom, but I knew better. Instictually I knew that nothing was what it seemed with Kathryn. I walked around random rooms looking for her and when I did find her it was me that was suprised.  
  
I found her in a guest room sitting at the vanity with a straw op her nose snorting cocaine off a small pocker mirror. I didn't know what to expect when I found her but not this!  
  
She looked up at the door and for a fleeting second a look of fear crossed her face. Looking back I wonder if I imagined it becasue in the next second her eyes were blank devoid of any emotion.  
  
"Looks like I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar." I said tauntingly. Hah! Take that bitch!  
  
Now I sensed Kathryn wasn't the typical girl so I didn't expect her to crumble. Hell I didn't know what she would do the girl was full of suprises. But I sure as hell didn't think the bitch would laugh. That's right she laughed in my face. Not that mocking laugh from before, but a low sexy chuckle.  
  
"Please Sebastian who would you tell that believed you?"  
  
That threw me. Did anything ever shake her? "You would be suprised." I said with false confidence.  
  
"Well not after they heard how you tried to force yourself on me."  
  
I searched her face to see if she was serious. You know that saying Face to Face With Evil? Well that's what I saw and instead of being repulsed and turning around and leaving it turned me on slightly and I walked further int the room. She silently watched me and nodded her head when she saw me walk further in the room. Looking back I now know that was my mistake. Any sane person would turn around and leave without a second glance. Not me though and that only proved how fucked up I really was.  
  
"I could do that Sebastian, but I won't. I like you and I think together we would be a great team."  
  
Yeah right it was like making a deal with the devil. You sign your soul away and in return she eats you alive.  
  
"No way Kathryn try someone else." I snap and turn away to leave.  
  
"You do want to join up with me and I can prove it." Her voice calls out to me and I turn around suprised.  
  
She walks towards me and reaches out in between my legs. I can't help but feel turned on when her warm hand starts to gently squeeze my dick. I let her continue knowing it will take more then a handjob to change my mind. Hell I could do this myself. But she suprises me and unbuttons my pants and pulls them down.  
  
"Prepare for the trip of a lifetime." She murmurs dropping to her knees.  
  
I told you she would be sucking me off byt he nights end. Even as I think this I still don't feel like I won. Even though she is on her knees with my dick in her mouth she's in control and she knows it. That turns me on further and I groan as she gently tugs on my balls. Just seeing her head bob up and down is enough a turn on.  
  
Now I have gotten blow-jobs from the best, but this was nothing compared to the others. Her mouth was warm and soft and she knew what to do. Just the right tug here a little massaging. When I feel myself starting to come and my inner asshole kicks in. I pus her head closer to me and thrust my dick further in her mouth. Power trip I gues. When i do come the bitch doesn't gag. She swallows it all and hell when she's done she licks up my shaft.  
  
I stand there trying to get myself together. She simply stands and sprays bianca in her mouth and smiles at me.  
  
" Just think Sebastian when we join together this is only the start of things to come."  
  
Such a fool I was. How was I supposed to know that like me she used sex as a weapon. Who knew that could be two of us out there.  
  
I adjust my clothes and get close to her. "Baby if your looking for some head games to play with you got the wrong guy." I whisper in her ear.  
  
Kathryn of course doesn't back down. She smiles at me and traces her finger along my jawline. "Baby if you want games then you won't be disappointed." With that she pulls her hand away and brushes past me.  
  
i stand there for the first time a loss at words. One person said their was fine line between love and hate and I wonder if the guy that first said it knew Kathryn. 


	3. 3

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, May 14, 2002 2:23 AM  
  
After my father's engagement party Tiffany Merteuil seemed to live in my house. Everywhere I turned the lady was there. Maybe my father wanted me to get to know her better I didn't know and didn't care. I went out of my way to avoid her. That all changed one night when my father came into my room intent on having a father-son chat.  
  
"Sebastian Tiffany thinks you don't like her." My father started off.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask not really caring.  
  
"Look son I love the women and I know you might feel threatened-" He droned on.  
  
I really didn't listen only nodded my head randomally and let my thoughts drift to Kathryn. She was a knockout but I sensed she was an user. That didn't bother me, but I was used to having the upper hand with girls and I really couldn't grasp what Kathryn was really about. That bothered me so I decided to keep my distance for now and just watch her and my back. I still wasn't listening to my father until I heard the words "Send you away."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I knew that would get your attention. We're gonna move into Tiffany's house after the wedding and she doesn't want a teenager around with an attitude. She feels it's a bad influence on her daughter."  
  
Bad influence? Please the girl would be a bad influence on Mother Therase! "Ok Dad you win I will be on my best behavior next time I see her." I gave in.  
  
"Good we are havinf dinner with Kathryn and Tiffany the next evening." My dad smiled. Son of a bitch! He had it all planned all along. Told you I learned it all from my dad. I was curious if he planned it cause he was scared of losing his meal ticket or Tiffany put the pressure on. Maybe even Kathryn made some "innocen" remarks to her mother. I wouldn't put it pass her.  
  
*********************  
  
Well dinner was torture. Tiffany saw me and gave my father a told you so look and that only made my blood boil. Kathryn looked right through me and smiled sweetly at my father. I saw how charmed he was and wondered if my father ever thought about putting the moves on her. He wouldn't though to me it looked like Tiffany had a firm grasp on his balls and the other hand held the purse strings.  
  
Kathryn was something though. She was good I'll give her that. She had the innocent act down pat and I really couldn't believe how they were eating it up. She smiled that smile at them and they just melted. Made me sick to my stomache watching her act. Suprised she didn't put her hair into pigtails and drink a shirley temple.  
  
"So tell me Kathryn how is Manchester Prep?" I asked not really caring but it forced her to talk to me and look at me.  
  
She glared at me until she saw our parents watching her and she said sweetly. " Oh it is a very good school. Wonderful teachers challenging classes. I just have enough time with all my extracurricalur activities."  
  
"Does your student body approve of all your activities?" I asked sweetly  
  
"Of course they do Sebastian I am the president of the student body and being my friend is in both of our best intrest." She said just as sweetly.  
  
I looked at our parents to see if they got the hidden meaning but of course they didn't. Off in their own world. I looked at Kathryn and wondered why she led this act. An idea occured to me and I think it was the closest to understanding Kathryn as I ever did.  
  
***************  
After that thrilling dinner I escaped to the back balcony to smoke a cigarette. Shortly after I came out here I sensed Kathryn behind me. Maybe it was her perfume that clued me in, but I like to think I was already developing a sixth sense when it came to her.  
  
"Have an extra one?" She asked pressing herself into my back.  
  
I liked the feeling of her breasts pressed into my back but didn't show it. "Go fuck off Kathryn before your student body kicks you out for being so un Kathryn like." I snarled walking away from her.  
  
"Now that's not nice." She pouted.  
  
"I know why you wanted me and you to join together." I blurted out.  
  
"Really?" She asked with an amused look. " I can tell you why. I figured your bullshit charm and your supposed seducing skills would help me in the future. Nothing more then a toy that I would pull out whenever I needed to be amused." She said coldly.  
  
I almost winced. Almost, but like I said before I was an expert at masking my true feelings. It did make me a little confidence in my earlier theory though. But it was my instinct and it never failed me before.  
  
"Try maybe when you know that if anyone ever saw the true you they wouldn't love you anymore and deep down that scares the hell out of you. You hate the act you have to pull everyday. It kills you, so when u saw me you saw your equal. The only person that would accept you for what you really are."  
  
I expected her to laugh in my face, but she didn't only stood there quiet. I walked over to her and lifted her chin. "How right was I?" I asked soflty.  
  
Kathryn looked up at me and I saw the true Kathryn. Not the saint she pretended to be not even the ice queen. Someone diffrent not as innocent as the "good" Kathryn or the "bad" Kathryn someone in the middle.  
  
"Fuck you asshole! Stay away from me or I will destroy you!" She screamed at me and stormed off.  
  
Looking back I probably was a fool and should have kept my distance. But I can't forget about the girl that stood on my balcony and looked into my eyes. Even now when she doesn't know I am looking I see her sometimes looking right at me. I know one day Kathryn will let her out and I will be here waiting.  
  
The End  
  
I wrote this because I never thought Sebastian was in love with Kathryn just because she never slept with him Please review and let me know If I should write it from Kathryn's pov. 


	4. 4

From: "michelle coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, May 16, 2002 12:14 AM  
  
A true lady doesn't do this a lady never does that. That was my mother's mantra to me as I was growing up. It all started when I was a small child maybe 5 or 6 and I was a holy terror running around with the servant's kids. Until my big mouth nanny ran to my mother and blabbed that I was running around in the mud getting my expensive clothes dirty. My mother wasn't having that and took me aside and explained the facts of life.  
  
"Remember Kathryn you are a Merteuil you can't be seen with common people what would people think?"  
  
After that my mother decided that I needed training on how a true lady behaves so I was enrolled in a finishing school. There I was tutored how to bow, curtsy, and manners. It bored the hell out of me, but my mother bought me a pony so I figured it was a fair exchange. That is when I learned at a very young age that I could get people to do what I wanted as long as they thought I was the sweet Kathryn. Later on when I reached puberty I expiremented with you name it I tried it. Noone had a clue what I was really up to. Not sweet innocent Kathryn. It used to amuse me how clueless people really were about the real Kathryn. I decided to see how far I could go before people figured out the real me. But I soon learned that noone really cared as long as they saw what they wanted. So out of habit I continued to lead double lives bored out of my mind with my meaningless life. Noone really knew me and noone really cared to get to know me as long as I was the sweet Kathryn. That all changed when I met my soon to be stepsibling Sebastian Valmont. The irony of it makes me laugh. I finally meet my true equal, but he was related to me. Life is really fucked up huh?  
  
It all started when my mother started bringing around this guy named Edward Valmont. He was okay I guess if you liked those middle-aged charmers. I took one look at him and I saw dollar signs in his eyes, but of course my mother was blind to it. She still thought she was hot stuff when she was really a sad pathetic middle-aged woman trying to cling to her youth. Whatever. If she wanted to make a fool of her self with this gold-digger that's fine, but she had to go and get engaged to him.  
  
"Why mother? It's not like the Valmonts run in our social circle." I complained to my mother after she announced her engagement.  
  
I couldn't figure out why she wanted to get married. Wasn't for money we had plenty. Wasn't for social standing because we were Merteuil's Manhattan royalty. Wasn't for love because there is no such thing as love.  
  
"Kathryn don't argue with me I love Edward and that's final." My mother argued back.  
  
Sure whatever Mother! Bad enough she was marrying this loser he had some son my age. Probably another loser like his father. To top it off she was dragging me to his house for an engagement party. Yeah like this engagement was something to celebrate.But like I said earlier I was a sweet innocent lady so I put my best game face on and dressed to kill. Maybe there would be some attractive men to amuse me. You never know.  
  
When I entered the house I met Sebastian. Oh he was good looking alright. He walked with a confident swagger and a pompous smirk. Now at Manchester Prep I saw my share of confident rich boys before, but he was something else. Just the way he carried himself you could tell he was way to sure of himself.  
  
He proved it after we were introduced he looked me over and I saw his eyes linger on my breast. He took my hand and kissed it. "Charmed." He murmured.   
  
Now I am no fool. I knew right off that he was full of shit and thought he was charming my pants off. Think again Valmont.  
  
I gave him a cold smile and laughed in his pretty boy face.   
  
"Tell me Sebastian does that always work? Or do you have to say more bullshit."  
  
Oh his reaction was priceless. Poor boy didn't know what to do. He recovered quickly I'll give him that, but I knew he was fuming inside.  
  
"You have to excuse me I was just blown away by your beauty." He said with what I am sure he considered his most charming smile.  
  
Think again sweetheart I am no ditzy highschool girl here.   
  
"Please Sebastian call me when you have better material." i said and walked away.  
  
Oh I wish i could see the stupid prick's face. But I didn't turn around. The trick is to keep them guessing always wanting more. I thought he would possibly chase me down and curse me out. He didn't though because like me he knew how to keep his emotions inside.  
  
Hmm I thought to myself I might have found my new toy. 


	5. 5

Subject:   
Date: Monday, September 16, 2002 1:32 PM  
  
After that wonderful encounter with Sebastian I began to mingle with the dreary guests. Noone exciting here, but like i said earlier everyone thought I was a good girl so I did what was excpected of me.  
  
I knew Sebastian was watching me. Nothing obvious, but everytime I glanced at his direction he was looking at my direction with that smirk of his. Which pissed me off because I needed a hit of coke bad and I couldn't sneak off without him staking me out. Eventually I saw him in conversation with some ditzy teeny-bopper. I chuckled to myself at his poor taste and snuck off to a guest room.  
  
After I snorted that wonderful powder i felt so good. All night i was on edge and felt like screaming, but it was killing me to remain calm. I guess my desperation to get a hit made me careless and not lock the door. I don't really know, because all of a sudden I heard a sarcastic voice call out to me.  
  
"Looks like I caught your hand in the cookie jar." Sebastian said.  
  
I glanced up at saw the dumb sonofabitch leaning against the door and that damn smirk on his face. For a split second I was shocked, but I was not a dumb girl and I quickly gathered my wits and got on the offensive.  
  
"Please Sebastian who would you tell that believed you." I said laughing. Inside though I was nervous, but what was that saying Never let them see you sweat? How true that was.  
  
His face looked uncertain for a split second, but he recovered quicly. Oh he was good I'll give him that, but you see I was so much better.  
  
"You would be suprised." Sebastian sneered.  
  
"Well not after they heard how you tried to force yourself on me." I sneered back. Oh Sebastian you had so much to learn.  
  
He looked at me with a unreadable face and walked closer to me. I was suprised. I figured he would be mad at start threatening me, but I soon learned he wasn't as easy to read as I thought he was.  
  
He was very close to me I could reach out and touch him and his close prescence excited me. He exuded sex appeal. Now if he had this effect on me imagine how he affected a sheer mortal? Oh we would be good together. Lethal in fact.  
  
"I could do that Sebastian, but I won't. I like you and I think together we would be a great team."  
  
Now I didn't excpect him to jump at the chance, but i sure as hell didn't expect him to turn me down.  
  
"No way Kathryn try someone else." He snapped and began to turn around.  
  
You asshole! Did he realize how rare it was for me to actually show someone how I really was? But I should have known Sebastian needed some encouragement. He wasn't just any high school boy.  
  
"You do want to join up with me and I can prove it" I call out to him and I smile as he turns around.  
  
I walk towards him and reach in between his legs. I like what I feel as he bagan to harden.   
  
"Prepare for the trip of a lifetime. " I murmur and drop to my knees. The prick should feel lucky. Rarely do I ever do this and just not to anyone.  
  
As soon as I put him in my mouth he groans. He will be in the palm of my hand after this believe me. I know I am good at everyting I do and this is no exception.  
  
  
Right when he is about to come the asshole pushes my head down and he thrusts further in my mouth. Oh honey try harder please like noone ever did this to me before.Must be a power trip for some guys. Hey whatever makes you feel like a man. When he comes I swallow everyhting and gives him an extra lick for good measure, just to show him it didn't bother me.  
  
I stand up and spray some bianca in my mouth. He's a mess, clothes all rumpled hair a mess. Try getting back on control now.  
  
"Just think Sebastian when we join together this is only the start of things to come." I remind him.  
  
He walks close to me and says softly in my ear.  
  
"Baby if your looking for some head games to play with you got the wrong guy."  
  
Oh poor Sebastian dn't you realize that they have already started? And I am winning.  
  
"Baby if you want games then you won't be disappointed." I retort back and brush past him.  
  
Let the games begin! 


	6. 6

From: "Michelle Coursen"   
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, September 21, 2002 3:26 AM  
  
After the engagement party I noticed that my mother didn't see Edward a lot , which was starnge beacuse he practially lived here. I was curious and asked my mom about it.  
  
"I don't know Kathryn, at the party people were telling me stories about Sebastian. Did you know he actually had an affair with a teacher at his last school? I don't know If I could deal with that type of scandal.", my mother answered.  
  
I supressed a smile. Oh mother if you only knew what your precious Kathryn was really up to! I actually was hoping that my mother would marry Edward. That would mean I would be on close contact with Sebastian and who am I to deny myself some fun with my new toy?  
  
"Well mother Sebastian would be going to Manchester Prep and maybe a private school would do him good."  
  
"And you will be a very good example for him to follow." My mother thought out loud.  
  
Yeah sure whatever mom!  
  
************************  
  
Well the talk I had with my mother seemed to do some good because a few days later my mother informed me that we would be having dinner at Edward's. I wanted to know if Sebastian would be there, but didn't want to seem too obvious. Just to be prepared I dressed carefully. I chose a black slinky dress that had slight cleavege. Nothing too obvious. Sexy yet tasteful that was my motto and it never failed me before.  
  
Dinner was a bore. Edward practically leered at me all through dinner and Sebastian hardly glanced at me all night. Oh poor baby! I guess he liked calling the shots and hated it when anyone had the upper hand with him. Oh well if he was gonna deal with me he better get used to it.Then he suprised me and he asked me a question.  
  
"So tell me Kathryn how is Manchester Prep?"  
  
Like you really care I thought. Of course I didn't say that instead I smiled sweetly and answered. "Oh it is a very good school. Wonderful teachers and challenging classes. I just have enough time with my extracurricalur activities."  
  
Sebastian gave me a bored look. "So tell me does your student body approve of all your activities?"  
  
Now I didn't know how to take that question, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna give Sebastian that satisfaction. I looked at him squarely in the eye and replied sweetly. "Of course they do Sebastian I am the president of the student body and being my friend is both in our best intrest."  
  
He didn't answer to that. Instead he just gave me an unreadable expression. Which pissed me off because I prided myself on being able to knowing on how people would react.  
  
Well dinner droned on and finally ended. My mother and Edward went to the study to "disscuss business" and left me on my own. I figured either my mother was giving him a quickie or wanted to disscuss the pre-nuptial agreement. I didn't care either way, I was only annoyed that I had to amuse myself for god knows how long.  
  
I wandered around each rooms when I accidently stumbled across Sebastian smoking outside on the balcony. I walked outside and wrapped my arms around him from the back.  
  
"Have an extra one?" I purred in his ear and pressed my breasts into his back.  
  
"Go fuck off Kathryn before your student body kicks you out for being so un Kathryn like." He snarled and moved away from me.  
  
Now what was his problem? "That's not nice."  
  
"I know why you wamted us to join together."  
  
That suprised me. What did his pea sized brain think up now? Before he got any bright ideas I figured I should take the wind out of his sails.  
  
"I can tell you why. I figured your bullshit charm and your supposed seducing skills would help me in the future.Nothing more then a toy that I would pull out whenever I needed to be amused." I said coldly.  
  
Instead of breaking he gave me that damn msirk of his.  
  
"Try maybe when you know that if anyone ever saw the true you they wouldn't love you anymore and deep down that scared the hell out of u. You hate the act you have to pull everyday. It kills you, so when you saw me you saw your equal. The only person that would accept you for what you are."  
  
That night I almost came close to falling in love with him if there is really something called love. Almost. How dare he? How dare that pompous ass act like he knows me!  
  
He lfited my chin with his finger and whispered "How right was I?"  
  
I almost told him. I almost did. The words were on my tounge, but then what? We were gonna be brother and sister very soon. Like we could show our faces in society? Instead I pushed him away.  
  
"fuck you asshole! Stay away from em or I will destroy you!" I screamed in his face and stormed off  
  
Time has passed and I think of that night on the balcony a lot. I am not a beleiver in playing the game "what if", but I can't help it.  
  
Sometimes I see him looking at me and I wonder if he ever thinks about that night. I know I do. 


End file.
